Fast Forward
Allgemeines Titel: Fast Forward Interpreten: Monkey Majik Vorspanntitel für: Folgen 1-14 Lyrics Kanji= 何も怖くなんてないさ 手にしたものを失うくらい 争いを待つことを繰り返して かすめて 何もかもを欲しがっていた 迷えるものの誓い まだ見ぬ世界を創りだす事を 朽ち果てていく 哀しい夢を遮るものは 自らの闇だって If you make your time stand still You'll know what it means But why would you want to Makes me feel 何処からか 流れる景色変わらなくなって 音もなく解き放つ 畏れ断ち切り何時からか 高鳴る鼓動止まらなくなって 易しくも消し去って 分かり合えること 望んでるの？ また求めてる　何故奪うの どんな明日だって変わるはず 現在を生き抜く事で 廻る歯車を思い切り 広がる闇を打ち消すものは 自らの夢だって If you make your time stand still You'll know that it's time And I don't want to Makes me feel 何処からか 流れる景色変わらなくなって 音もなく解き放つ 畏れ断ち切る何時からか 高鳴る鼓動止まらなくなって 易しくも消し去って Makes me feel 何処からか 流れる景色変わらなくなって 音もなく解き放つ 畏れ断ち切る何時からか 高鳴る鼓動止まらなくなって 易しくも消し去って |-| Romaji= Nanimo kowaku nante nai sa te ni shita mono wo ushinau kurai Arasoi wo matsu koto wo kurikaeshite kasumete Nanimo kamo wo hoshigatte ita mayoeru mono no chikai Mada minu sekai o tsukuridasu koto wo kuchihatete iku Kanashii yume wo saegiru mono wa mizukara no yami datte If it makes your time stand still You'll know what it means Why would you want to? Makes me feel doko kara ka nagareru keshiki kawaranaku natte Oto mo naku tokihanatsu Away osoretachikiri itsu kara ka Takanaru kodou tomaranaku natte yasashiku mo keshisatte Away Wakariaeru koto nozonderu no? Mata motometeru naze ubau no Donna ashita datte kawaru hazu ima wo ikinuku koto de mawaru haguruma wo omoikiri hirogaru yami wo uchikesu mono wa mizukara no yume datte If it makes your time stand still You'll know that it's time And I don't want to Makes me feel doko kara ka nagareru keshiki kawaranaku natte Oto mo naku tokihanatsu Away I'm flying away osoretachikiri itsu kara ka Takanaru kodou tomaranaku natte yasashiku mo keshisatte I don't know where I'll go, but I'll make it worth my time Whoa, whoa, whoa (8x) Makes me feel doko kara ka nagareru keshiki kawaranaku natte Oto mo naku tokihanatsu Away I'm flying away osoretachikiri itsu kara ka Takanaru kodou tomaranaku natte yasashiku mo keshisatte I don't know where I'll go, but I'll make it worth my time |-| Englisch= There’s nothing more frightening Than losing something you’ve obtained I skim past day after day While waiting for fight after fight To want anything and everything That is the pledge of those led astray When I tried building a world that I hadn’t seen, It crumbled into pieces The thing that shields myself from those miserable dreams Is my own darkness If it makes your time stand still You’ll know what it means Why would you want to Makes me feel I wonder when the scenery that flashes past became unchanged I soundlessly released my power (Away) And cut apart that fear I wonder when that loud throbbing of my heart stopped And disappeared so easily (Away) Do you wish For someone to understand you? You sought for it again, why did you give it up? No matter what the future is, it’ll definitely change By surviving the present, I negate the spreading darkness within the turning gears of fate With all my strength That’s my own dream If you make your time stand still You’ll know that it’s time And I don’t want to Makes me feel I wonder when the scenery that flashes past became unchanged I soundlessly released my power (Away) I'm flying away And cut apart that fear I wonder when that loud throbbing of my heart stopped And disappeared so easily I don't know where I'll go, but I'll make it worth my time Whoa, whoa, whoa (8x) Makes me feel I wonder when the scenery that flashes past became unchanged I soundlessly released my power (Away) I'm flying away And cut apart that fear I wonder when that loud throbbing of my heart stopped And disappeared so easily I don't know where I'll go, but I'll make it worth my time |-| Deutsch= Nichts ist furchterregender, als etwas zu verlieren, das man erhalten hat. Ich überfliege Tag für Tag, während ich auf einen Kampf nach dem anderen warte. Nichts und doch alles zu wollen ist der Schwur derer, die in die Irre geführt wurden. Als ich versuchte, eine Welt zu erschaffen, die ich noch nie gesehen hatte, zerfiel sie in kleine Stücke. Was mich vor diesen unglücklichen Träumen schützt, ist meine eigene Dunkelheit. Wenn es deine Zeit zum Stillstand bringt, weißt du, was es bedeutet. Wieso würdest du es wollen... Es gibt mir das Gefühl... Ich frage mich, wann die vorbeiziehende Landschaft aufgehört hat, sich zu verändern. Geräuschlos setzte ich meine Kraft frei (Hinfort) und durchtrennte diese Furcht. Ich frage micht, wann mein Herz laut zu Pochen aufhörte und so einfach verschwand. (Hinfort) Wünscht du dir jemanden, der dich versteht? Du hast wieder danach gesucht, warum hast du aufgegeben? Wie auch immer die Zukunft im Moment aussieht, sie wird sich definitiv noch verändern. Indem ich die Gegenwart überlebe, ich mache die Dunkelheit, die sich in den Drehvorrichtungen der Zukunft ausbreitet, zunichte. Mit all meiner Kraft. Das ist mein eigener Traum. Wenn du deine Zeit zum Stillstand bringst, weißt du, dass es an der Zeit ist. Und ich will nicht... Es gibt mir das Gefühl... Ich frage mich, wann die vorbeiziehende Landschaft aufgehört hat, sich zu verändern. Geräuschlos setzte ich meine Kraft frei (Hinfort) Ich fliege hinfort... und durchtrennte diese Furcht. Ich frage micht, wann mein Herz laut zu Pochen aufhörte und so einfach verschwand. (Hinfort) Ich weiß nicht, wo ich hingehen soll, doch ich werde es meine Zeit wert machen Whoa, whoa, whoa (8x) Es gibt mir das Gefühl... Ich frage mich, wann die vorbeiziehende Landschaft aufgehört hat, sich zu verändern. Geräuschlos setzte ich meine Kraft frei (Hinfort) Ich fliege hinfort... und durchtrennte diese Furcht. Ich frage micht, wann mein Herz laut zu Pochen aufhörte und so einfach verschwand. (Hinfort) Ich weiß nicht, wo ich hingehen soll, doch ich werde es meine Zeit wert machen Kategorie:Opening